


[Podfic] Neither Is It Tears

by breadtab-podfic (breadtab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadtab/pseuds/breadtab-podfic
Summary: Podfic ofNeither Is It TearsbyNikkiAgent.Author's summary: Luke's first time in the rain. Or Leia's mourning eases. Or reasons Han stayed.





	[Podfic] Neither Is It Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neither Is It Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591472) by [NikkiAgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiAgent/pseuds/NikkiAgent). 



Link: [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16HUVReyBqO7fldxFxMBFckzwCijwUWVd)

Podfic Length: 00:02:49  
Work Length: 384 Words

Sound effect credits:  
Rain by [inchadney](http://freesound.org/people/inchadney) on freesound.org.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever podfic, so I was a little nervous and I wanted to start with something short. Many thanks to NikkiAngel for tagging this cute little fic with “podfic welcome.”


End file.
